Lips Of An Angel
by Simi666
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are dating, but Kagome is in love with his brother. Find out what happens when he just won't stop calling in the middle of the night. Warning: Is rated M for Language and Lemons. Based off of the song "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder.


Disclaimer (will not do this again in this story); I do not own anything from Inuyasha, Takahashi Rumiko does. I am merely just a lowly fan who like to warp the lives of the characters ;). Also I do not own Hinder's song "Lips of an Angel". I just got the idea from the song.

* * *

Chapter One: Honey why you calling me so late?

_Kagome's POV..._

__"Kagome? Could I ask you a question?" Asked my boyfriend of two years.

"You just did Inuyasha," I said, still looking at the screen of my toshiba laptop, "but I'm guessing that one didn't count, so sure, ask away."

"Do you still care for me?"

I look up to see him fidgeting with his clothes and looking down. Inuyasha was an ok guy. I mean yeasure he had a bad attitude and was rude when he felt like it, but all-in-all a really nice friend... wait... did I just say friend, I meant boyfriend.

He had a nice build, long silver hair, and liquid gold eyes. He also had these two cute little doggy ears on the top of his head. I think I just keep him around because of those eyes, but I'm not quite sure yet.

"Of course i care for you Inuyasha," I lie convincingly, "Why do you ask?"

Inuyasha looked me in the eyes and said, "Because you don't look at me the same anymore."

"Oh," I said, "I'm sorry for that. I guess I'm just a little preoccupied with my final paper."

"It's ok Kags. I know it's important for you, I was wondering."

"All right," I looked back down to what it was i was working on. It was an essay on the most eligible billionaire in the Washington state.

Of course I couldn't tell Inuyasha who that person is. He would flip out if he found out that itwas his older half-brother Sesshomaru.

I have been researching him for the past couple of months for this paper. If I don't get it done then I cannot graduate with the GPA that I want. Which is at a 4.0 so you know.

As I research more and more about the life of Sesshomaru I get more and more attracted to him without even being near him.

He sort of looked like Inuyasha except for the fact he was more good looking than him, had longer silver hair, pointed ears instead of puppy ears, and he had eyes the color of melted gold. Also he had the markings of a Taiyoukai, the most powerful of demons, he had two magenta stripes on each side of his face and a indigo crescent moon on his forehead.

Another good thing about Sesshomaru was the fact that he was 6'5" where as Inuyasha was the same height as me, which is 5'5" so you know.

Wait a minute... I haven't introduced myself have I? Well shit, I'm sorry about that. Let me do that now that I have the chance.

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am a girl who stands at 5'5", has hair that is so black it's almost blue and it goes to the middle of my back, and I have ocean blue eyes. I'm in my last year of college and i hope to intern at Inutaisho Incorporated. Inuyasha had told me that he could pull some strings to get me in beings his father owns the company.

Well anyways, back to my story.

I'm typing away on my essay when the phone starts to ring.

"Inuyasha! Could you get that," I call out to him.

"Kind of can't," He says, I could hear him playing on his PS3 in the living-room (I'm in the bedroom), "I'm kind of busy right now... DAMMIT! Stupid alien keeps killing me!"

Sighing I close my laptop and go to the kitchen as fast as i can and answer the phone.

"Hello, Kagome Higurashi speaking."

"Hello," said a deep, cold voice on the other end, "Is Inuyasha there?"

I look towards the living-room to call Inuyasha to hear a long line of cussing called out by him, "Tell him I am not home and to leave a message!"

Sighing again I talk into the phone at the mystery person that Inuyasha heard with keen hearing, "I'm sorry, he isn't available right now. May I take a message?"

"Let me guess... Halo?"

I was stunned to hear the man actually guess right, "Yea, how did you..."

"I'm his brother. I know him too well unfortunately," he sai, "I'm sorry you have to put up with him."

My eyes went wide when I realized who it was I was speaking to, "Your name is Sesshomaru... right?"

"Yes," he said, his voice sounding a little warmer, "why do you ask?"

"Hold on a second... I have to go outside real quickly," I go out the backdoor to the yard, "now this is probably going to be weird but I am writing my final paper on your life and how you became a billionaire. But there were some things left out in my research."

"Exactly how long have you been researching me Ms. Higurashi," asked Sesshomaru, his voice sounded intrigued.

"I've been researching you for a couple months at least."

There was a moment of silence on the other end... then, "Would you like to know more about me?"

I was ecstatic, "Yes I would. It would help me so much if I interviewed you. When would you like to schedule to meet?"

"How about today? Maybe for lunch? I know a great place that's secluded and quiet."

"Ok, sounds great," I said almost jumping up and down with excitement.

I go back into the house and write down the time and the address of the restaurant, then we hang up. I then went to the bedroom to get ready since he scheduled to meet in two hours.

"What are you getting ready for," asked Inuyasha startling me.

"Jesus Christ Inuyasha! Ever heard of knocking?"

He was looking curiously at me from the doorway o the bathroom where I was putting on my make-up, "I'm sorry. Didn't know I had to knock when it's my girlfriend acting weird."

"I have to meet my instructor at a restaurant to discuss my paper. Oh by the way," I said doing the finishing touches to my hair, "Sesshomaru only called to see how you were..."

"Wait," said Inuyasha who rudely interrupted me, how do I put up with him, "my brother, the Icicle, called to see how I was? Sounds fishy to me."

"Know what Inuyasha, I am not going to hear how you're getting paranoid about what your brother is going to do. So save it, ok?"

I walked out the front door minutes later to catch the train to meet Sesshomaru. So to say I'm freaking excited about it.

* * *

A/N: Hope this is to someone's liking already :). Please R&R would be appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
